


Rise Above

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Slow Burn, Teenage Cedric, Teenage Sofia, eventual Cedric/Sofia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: All her life, Sofia grew up in the village. She had a few close friends, an aquaintance she dearly called a friend whom she saw rarely, and a mother who loved her deeply. Sofia's life then changed completely when her mother married the King, making her the new princess of Enchancia. Everyone she's met so far has either told her that she was going to be the best thing to ever happen for this kingdom, or that she should forget about the kingdom completely and return to the village where she belongs. Sofia won't let any of that get to her, though. Everyone has expectations of her, and she's going to rise above them all. She's sure of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know some of you following this story may be disappointed that this isn't a 'real' update, but this is a newer, better, shinier draft of Rise Above, and I'm sure that you'll like it much more (especially seeing as there's a lot more of this version written than of the last one.) So, give this one a chance, and tell us what you think! ~Kas

Sofia Jane Shoemaker was sixteen-years-old, soon to be seventeen! She was set to take the place of her mother as the village cobbler in a few years, and things were great. She liked making the shoes, really. The way that the leather sometimes bit into her fingers told her that she was doing a good job. And the smell of polish being all over her clothes for days meant they'd had a  _great_  shop week. At that moment, she was in fact brushing the soles before they were ready. That was the best part. Spiffying them up after a long day or two of work to make them look their best. When she was finished with the pair, Sofia brought them to her mother. "All ready to go."

Miranda smiled at her and took the shoes, placing them in a plain box, tying it off with a ribbon. "Thank you, Sofia."

Sofia held her hands out. "I can go ahead and deliver them, for you."

"Oh, that would be lovely." Miranda handed the box off to her, along with a kiss to her forehead. "You've been such a help, today."

She laughed at her mother's words, holding onto the box tightly. "You say that every day."

Her mother laughed as well as she sat down behind the counter. "That's because it's true, every day. Go on. You know when to be back."

Sofia nodded and opened the door, smiling at the sound of the little bell. "Be back soon." Closing the door gently behind her, Sofia made her way across the road to the baker's shop. "Ms. Hanshaw! Delivery for you!"

Ms. Hanshaw smiled at Sofia and took the small box from her. "Thank you, Sofia, dear. Ruby and Jade are upstairs, if you're planning to stay a while."

"Only if that's alright with you. Oh, and tell me how these new ones are. We're trying something new for people on their feet all the time."

"Oh, well that sounds lovely. I'll have to try them on, then." Sofia gave her a nod and ascended the stairs to the bedroom, Ruby and Jade both already laying across the three beds and seeming to be gossiping. Again.

"Is Jade still obsessed with Jonathan?"

"Yep," Ruby sighed. "What ever happened to being able to gush over Prince James?"

"Oh no," Jade laughed, shaking her hand out. "I've talked  _that_  over with Jonathan. If I get a chance with Prince James, I'm going for it. Have you  _seen_  him?"

" _Jade,_ " Sofia sighed, hanging her head as she sat down beside Ruby. "Are you ever not thinking about boys?"

"Well sure!" Her friend gave her a smirk, her eyebrows waggling. "I'm not thinking about boys, Sofia. I'm thinking about men."

Feeling her face warm, Sofia quickly turned away until her curls hid her face. " _Jade!_ "

She heard Jade scoff. "Come on, Sofia. We're all girls. Ruby and I know you're not still  _that_  innocent. Don't think we haven't seen how Stephen looks at you. He seems to be pretty good with his hands."

"Oh- Oh, I know he's the tailor, but I'm not really interest-  _Jade Collins!_ "

Jade and Ruby both giggled at her as Sofia felt red from her chest to the tips of her ears. "Sorry, Sofia, you just always get so embarrassed," Ruby tried to reason with her. "I can't wait until you finally meet a guy that you like."

Sofia shrugged, crossing her arms. "I like plenty of people."

"Yeah, but we mean some guy that you wanna do  _anything_  for."

Ruby sighed, putting a hand to her chest. "I would do anything for Prince James..."

Jade laughed. "You know. A guy you actually have a shot with."

She sighed, shaking her head and curling her legs underneath herself. "If I've told you once, I've told you both a thousand times, I'm just not interested in boys, or- Or  _men,_  like the two of you are. I'm happy. The way I am."

Her friends looked to each other and both shook their heads. "Someday, Sofia, you're going to meet a boy, and you'll forget you ever felt this way." The three of them all laughed together as they moved on to easier topics like the new recipes that Ruby and her mother were starting to try out, and the new ways Sofia and her mother were making shoes.

When the three were finally done, the sun was beginning to set when Sofia went back home to her mother. "Ms. Hanshaw tried them out while I was there and said that they were  _great,_  Mom," she told Miranda, smiling at her.

Miranda looked to be getting dinner set on the table. "That's great, Sofia. I've just got dinner ready for us, too."

"Oh, roasted potatoes and vegetables! My favorite!"

"Well, I thought the two of us both deserved something after a good work day, don't you think so?"

Sofia's smile widened. "I think you're right."

When the two of them finished their meal, Sofia washed the dishes while her mother headed up the stairs. She soon followed after her, and put on her nightgown, slipping into her bed. "Good night, Sofia," her mother said from across the room, in her own bed.

"Good night, Mom." Sofia rested her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She wished every day could be like this day.

::

"Alright, I have an idea." Oh, dear. With Jade that could mean anything. "Say I get a job in the castle as a maid where I could then meet Prince James."

"Really? What happened to Jonathan," Sofia asked her, even as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't really sure what the girls saw in Prince James. Sure, he was alright... He was alright. But they hadn't  _met_  him. How could they like him so much?

"I've told you. Jonathan is fine, but it's  _Prince James_ , Sofia. Who  _wouldn't_  want a chance at meeting and maybe even falling in love with him? He's- He's a prince!"

"And Princess Amber is a princess. I think it'd be great to meet either one of them."

"Yeah, okay, sure, but  _Prince James_." Oh, there was just no winning with her. "I mean- Who's that?"

"Who's-" Sofia turned the direction Jade was looking and stopped. A boy - teen - around their age was standing there, a piece of paper in his hand that he kept turning this way and that, looking at it in confusion. But it wasn't the paper that caught Sofia's attention. It was everything about him. She'd never seen anyone like him before. He wore a collared white shirt, like one of the royals, with a green vest. His nose was longer than most, and a bit hooked. His hair was unlike any she'd seen before. Most of it was a dark brown, but framing his face in gentle waves, it was a shocking white. And then the strangest part of all, there was what looked to be a giant  _crow_  resting on his shoulder and cawing at him.

From a distance it looked like he was saying something back to the crow, frowning further as he crumpled the paper with the way he was holding it. Sofia just barely heard what Jade said as she watched the teen. "Ugh, that's so creepy. What's with the black bird? That's weird."

"Uh huh..." But if he was talking to the bird, then he could understand him. If he could understand him, that made him  _magic._  There was someone who knew magic standing almost right in front of her.

"Maybe he's lost on his way out of town," Jade sounded hopeful, but Sofia completely ignored her when the teen turned to  _look_  at them. "He's staring." Sofia couldn't bring herself to say anything, only feeling her stomach fall away as she stared back. "Come on, Sofia, let's leave before he comes over here."

Slowly, Sofia stood and began to walk towards the man - he did look a year or two older than her. "Are… you lost?" The teen - man? - looked her over before rolling his eyes and looking back to the paper in his hands.

"That would require the possibility of getting lost in a village this small to begin with."

Sofia couldn't help the small smile that came at his words. "Okay. Then where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your  _business_ , but I'm looking for a certain flower shop."

"Oh. Okay. Well then... If you're not lost, why aren't you there?"

"This is a poorly designed village, obviously," the man sneered, looking up at her again. "Why are you still here? Can't you see I have important business to do that doesn't involve entertaining little girls?"

"I can, because I don't see any little girls anywhere." Sofia made a show of looking around before looking back at him and smiling. "Do you maybe need help getting to this  _certain_  flower shop?"

"No, I do not." Interestingly, the man was no longer glaring as much. "I can find the shop I need well enough on my own." Mhm. He was moving the paper around again. Sofia peered over his shoulder to see a map, and she bit at her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's...right there," she said, pointing to the shop on the map. The paper was pulled away from her, the man frowning at her.

"I can  _see that_." Mm. "Of course it's right there. This town is just built wrong, obviously."

"Well? Don't you have some  _very important_  business at this flower shop?"

"Yes- Yes I do!" The man folded his map up, drew himself up, and walked straight towards the opposite direction. His crow seemed to realize it, too, judging by all the cawing and flapping going on. "I can find the place myself, Wormy!"

"Is that his name," she finally laughed quietly. "Wormy?"

"His name is Wormwood, but  _I_  am allowed to call him Wormy." Wormwood pecked at the side of his head.

"And… Does Wormwood know you're going the wrong way?"

"He knows that I know how to get where I'm going, even if I take a way that others might not."

"I thought this was a poorly designed village. So then wouldn't it be better to take the easiest way?"

"You're very annoying for a villager, you know. Shouldn't you be running away in terror at the sight of me like all the others have so far? Your friend has been trying to get your attention to probably do just that." What- Jade was?

"She has?" Sofia glanced back to Jade and did see her waving a bit frantically. "Huh." Sofia turned back to him and lowered her voice, "You're a  _sorcerer,_  aren't you?"

"I- Yes. Yes, of course I am." She /knew/ it. "Is now the part where you run away, then?"

"Are you kidding?! That's amazing!"

"Oh." The other stared at her, finally looking back down to his map. "I suppose if you could merely point me in the right direction then that would cause little harm."

"Oh, here! I can show you! So. I'm Sofia."

"Cedric." Cedric. That was a nice name. "Thank you."

Sofia began to walk, pausing when she realized he wasn't following her. "Well?"

"That's the wrong direction." Oh, dear. "I already tried that way."

"...Who's lived here their whole life?"

"Fine, but you're just going to get us more lost!"

It was only a few minutes of walking before Sofia was smiling brightly. "Hi, Gwen."

"Hey, Sofia." Gwen beamed before her smile slowly fell. "Er, who's your… Your friend?"

"This is Cedric," she said with a bright smile. "So! What are you looking for?"

"I need these plants," Cedric mumbled, handing a short list over to Sofia with long names written out in cursive with a number next to each one of them. Sofia frowned, her head tilting-

"Oh! Those are all the scientific names, right?" Huh. Cedric was giving her a pretty strange look.

"Those are all the proper names for them, yes."

"Okay, I learned a few of these back in school- You hold that, I'll get the gloves." Sofia pushed the paper back into his hands, turning around and grabbing one of the pairs of gloves near the flowers. "Okay, what's first?"

"Aconitum. I need three of them, roots included. They don't have to be planted, but the roots are necessary." Aconitum. Right. Wolfsbane.

"Okay. Those are right over here. Three Wolfsbane." Although Cedric grumbled and complained under his breath, he looked around before grabbing an empty basket and another pair of gloves that Gwen was holding out almost in fear.

"Next is mentha aquatica. I need two stalks of it."

"Mentha..." Sofia repeated the name. Aquatica. Water. Something water- Oh! "Water mint? Sorry, we don't really use the big fancy names for flowers."

"Mm." Well, that was a vague answer. "Yes, it's also known as water mint."

"Right. Water mint is right over here."

That seemed to be the theme of how it all went. Cedric would read off one of the very long names Sofia just barely remembered, and then they would collect what he needed from the plant. Sometimes it was the entire plant, but usually it was just the petals or a stalk of it. She wondered what it was all for. "Okay. That was the last one, right?" Sofia turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, that should be everything." Cedric shuffled on his feet, looking away before huffing. "Thank you for your help, I suppose."

Sofia couldn't help that laugh that bubbled up out of her. "Was that really so hard?"

"Yes. It was extremely difficult and irritating," Cedric grumbled, Sofia spotting the hint of a smile. "I don't know why my father simply couldn't wait to get these at the market next week."

"Your father? Is he the same as you?"

"Yes, he is." Wow. What were sorcerers doing in her little village? "Gwendolin, yes? I'd like to pay for these."

"Uh…" Gwen glanced to Sofia, and Sofia nodded. The florist finally smiled and nodded as well. "Any friend of Sofia's is a friend of mine."

"We're not-"

"Let's get these flowers rung up, then! Slap them down here, Mr. Sofia's Friend!" There was a long silence before Cedric set the basket on the table, Gwen giving another smile.

"Gwen? His name's Cedric," Sofia gently reminded her.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Mr. Sofia's Friend." Oh, Gwen. At least she was having fun? "Alright- Oh, we have a sale on the Wolfsbane today! Not many people buy it around new moon." As Gwen went through everything and rattled off the prices, Cedric was only glancing around the shop curiously while trying to look bored. Sofia glanced to Cedric before coughing quietly.

"What?" Cedric frowned at her, distracted from a grouping of peppermint Gwen had been using to draw people in.

"Don't you have something to  _say_  to Gwen?"

"Ah, yes. That will be all, thank you."

" _That will be all?_ "

Gwen snorted. "Sounds like Princess Amber."

" _Excuse_  you," Cedric huffed. "I am nothing like that stuck up, spoiled, rotten little thing. Yes, in a typical business transaction, that is what one would say. Pardon me for not wanting to spill my life story to someone I don't know like all you small villagers seem prone to doing!" Oh. He had an accent.

The girls only looked to each other and laughed. "Jeez, Sofia. You're sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Oh, for-" Cedric waved his hand about as if searching for words and not finding them. "Ugh! Yes, fine, thank you for your help today, it was a wonderful shopping experience, etcetera, etcetera."

Sofia laughed. "Thanks for your help, Gwen."

"Of course, Sofia. You two come back if you ever need more flowers!"

"You know we will- Oh!" Sofia hopped over and grabbed a couple orchids before placing a coin down. "There."

"You know you can just take the orchids if you want some," Gwen sighed, taking the coin anyways. She knew Sofia wouldn't take it back - although it had taken  _weeks_  to convince Gwen of that.

"Maybe, but I won't." Sofia smiled before returning to Cedric's side, holding one of the orchids out to him. It was a long moment before he cautiously took it, the bird on his shoulders cawing loudly.

"Ah… Thank you."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Just as they left, Sofia peered towards the village center- Oh, Ruby and Jade were waiting for her at the fountain! She skipped over to them and held out an orchid to the each of them, left with one in her hand. "Hi, Ruby. When did you get here?"

"Shortly after Jade came running over yelling about how someone kidnapped you. You don't look very kidnapped, but I can see why she was worried." Ruby was looking behind her at Cedric, who was staring down at the orchid in near confusion.

"Oh, him? That's Cedric." Sofia looked back at Cedric and waved him over. Cedric slowly walked over, ignoring the cawing of the crow on his shoulders. "Ruby, Jade, this is Cedric, my new friend. Cedric, these are my two best friends, Ruby and Jade."

"Ah, it's- It's nice to meet you?" Cedric's crow cawed in what seemed like agreement, Ruby and Jade sharing a look.

"I think she kidnapped him, Jade, not the other way around."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "He asked for help finding Gwen's shop."

"I did not  _ask_  for help. It'd be rather more accurate to say you pushed your help onto me."

"Alright," Sofia put a hand on her hip. "I felt bad for him because he kept looking around lost."

"Where did that sweet persona go that you had on a moment ago?" Cedric huffed, readjusting his hold on the flowers he had collected. "I was not lost, I had merely been given a very poorly drawn map, is all."

Jade coughed. "You… did look lost." While Cedric didn't argue, he did huff and glare some more. It was more funny than anything else.

"I wasn't." Maybe not when he first got here, but he certainly was when Sofia had seen him.

"So... Since you have such  _important business,_  I guess you'll be leaving."

"Yes- Yes. I should- Am. I am leaving." Cedric adjusted his things, fiddling with the orchid in his hand. "It was... It was interesting meeting you."

"It was really nice to meet you, Cedric. Is there… any chance you'll have more important business in Dunwiddie?" Ignoring her friends as they tried to get her attention, she only kept her gaze on Cedric.

"I… I suppose it's possible I'll have more ingredients to collect next week." That sounded like a yes to her!

Sofia beamed at that. "Sounds like I'll see you next week."

"Perhaps." Cedric glanced at them all before looking back to Sofia. "It was nice meeting you." With that, he was turning away and heading back up towards the  _castle_  of all places.

She watched him, still smiling as she played gently with the petal of the last orchid she held. "I think he's sensational."

"Are you kidding? He looks like he'd sooner kill you than be your friend! And you ran off with him! Sofia- Sofia, really? Of all of them it had to be  _that_  one?!"

Sofia frowned, turning to Jade. "Of all what?"

"Of all the guys you could finally get a crush on it had to be  _him_."

"A  _crush?_  No no, no, he's just a friend- We just met twenty minutes ago!"

"It's definitely a crush," Ruby sighed. "C'mon, Jade, we have to be supportive. We support you and your messes- Sorry, crushes."

"It is not a crush!"

* * *

The royal coach was just where he had left it on the edge of the village, Cedric sighing as he climbed aboard and minded the flowers carefully. As soon as he was sure no one was listening, he looked to Wormwood. "She wasn't  _terrible_ , you know."

"I had noticed you'd believed as much," Wormwood chuckled on his shoulder.

"Oh, hush. She was tolerable is all I'm saying." Really, he had expected to deal with another Amber, but Sofia had been… Well, he hadn't tried to come up with an excuse to run away, so that was something.

"I would think you found her a bit more than tolerable, the glances you kept stealing. Have you finally found a mind to keep up with your own?"

"Unlikely," Cedric snorted, wincing as his accent started coming out. He had promised to work on that once he started staying at the castle. "She was just nice, was all. Not nice because she was trying to get something, but just, you know, nice."

"She was certainly interested in you." Waving a hand in Wormwoods direction, Cedric was pleased when he had to hop into the air to avoid a swat.

" _Please_. She was being kind, she wasn't- She wasn't interested in me."

"She didn't go running when she learned you were sorcerer."

"Perhaps she had an interest in magic, then."

"Perhaps, though I don't believe that was the reason…" Wormwood chuckled again. "I may even venture to say that you  _fancy_  her."

"Wha-  _Wormwood_!" Cedric swatted at his blasted familiar with his bundle of flowers, grateful that Wormwood dodged. He'd hate to ruin the flowers. "I am not- How dare- Ugh!" Wormwood only laughed at him. Loudly. Bloody bird. "I will transfigure your favorite perch into a toadstool!"

Really. Him.  _Fancying_  some silly village girl. Hmph. She had seemed happy about the idea of seeing him again, too! She was obviously unwell - maybe insane. Judging by her friends' reaction, she must have gone insane simply from his own magical energy. It was to be expected, really. He'd just have to be more careful around the villagers in the future.  _Especially_  around that Sofia girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Sofia." Miranda was all smiles as she pushed Sofia to the table, breakfast ready and waiting. "How would you like to come with me to do a shoe fitting today instead of minding the shop?"

"Oh! That sounds nice. Who do we need to fit? I thought everyone had up-to-date measurements in the village." They had just done a round of fittings a month ago, so unless something magical had happened, no one's shoe size could change  _that_  quickly.

"Oh, nowhere too special," Miranda waved off, grin getting wider. "We just need to fit the king, the prince, and the princess."

Sofia's fork hit the table. "The  _royal family?_  We're going to fit the royal family?!"

"Yes! Oh, it's so exciting, isn't it? The job came in just this morning!"

"Oh my gosh- I need to find my best dress, and my best shoes!"

"We have a bit of time before we leave, so make sure you eat your breakfast before anything else," Miranda laughed, kissing the top of Sofia's head. "The purple dress always looks nice on you." Sofia smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

"A fitting for the  _king!_ " This was going to be so good for them! Oh, she just couldn't wait! Right, right, breakfast first,  _then_  she would get dressed so they could go meet the king.

Breakfast was over quickly, Sofia rushing to get herself ready, shining her shoes as much as she could without harming them. By the time they were ready to leave, Sofia thought she was looking quite put together. Her mother, of course, looked  _gorgeous_ , wearing her best dress and pair of shoes as well. "All ready to go, Sofia?"

"Yep! Are you? Do we have everything?" There was a pat to the bag at Miranda's side, Sofia's already packed and waiting for her.

"Everything is ready. We just have to show up, smile, and do our jobs well." Sofia grabbed up her own bag with a bright grin.

"Just like any other fitting, right?"

"Right." Miranda gave Sofia a tight hug before letting go and leading her out the door where a royal carriage was waiting for them. "Oh, did I forget to mention that part?"

"Oh, wow…" Sofia slowly stepped inside the carriage. When her mother sat across from her, she smiled. "I feel like a princess."

"Isn't it amazing?" Her mom looked to be having just as much fun as she was. It kind of made everything even better.

"It really is." Sofia watched out the window as they carriage pulled them out of the village and up towards the castle. She couldn't wait to tell Ruby and Jade about this. The king had never tried to really distance himself from the kingdom of Enchancia, but it still wasn't like he walked around town every other day!

In what seemed like seconds, the carriage was coming to a stop, and Sofia had to take a few deep breaths to compose herself. Miranda gave her a light pat to the hand and an encouraging smile before stepping out of the carriage, a smiling older man there to greet them. "Your must be Miranda and Sofia then. I'm Baileywick, the castle steward. If you'll follow me then I'll lead you to where the king and his children are waiting." Sofia could only give a small nod, holding her bag tightly as she followed after the man.

But in person, the castle was so big… You could probably hide every building in the village within the castle! It was built like a maze, too. Sofia could probably spend years living in this castle and still not find her way around. It was all she could do to keep up as Baileywick dropped her mother off in front of a door before smiling at her, "You'll be doing the fittings for Prince James and Princess Amber, if that's alright with you."

"Oh- Yes! Yes, of course!" Sofia continued to look around- "How many rooms are there?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"You know, that's not a question I get asked very much." Baileywick seemed to take a moment to think about it. "I believe, at our last count, there were one hundred and forty three rooms that were in the castle- At least, rooms that we use or store things in."

"Wow…" How could he not get asked that?! "How many floors?"

"Not including the levels underground, we have four."

"How about the number of doors?"

"One hundred sixty nine." Baileywick grinned at her. "And two hundred and seven windows, before you ask."

"How about chairs?"

"I'm afraid I'm still in the middle of counting those," the man laughed, Sofia delighting in it. She was so  _glad_  the people at the castle weren't so uptight like everyone in the village thought. "Any other questions?"

"I can think of some," she laughed, holding her bag closer. At least this talk was distracting her and calming her nerves, and, right. Just be polite, smile, and treat them like anyone else. That would be good, right?

"And here we are. Once you're finished, feel free to explore the castle as much as you wish."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Mr. Baileywick, sir." Sofia gave him a nod and turned to the door, knocking on it lightly. It opened a moment later, a teen near her age with blond hair grinning at her.

"Hello." Judging by the circlet on his head, this had to be Prince James. "You'll be the one doing our fittings today, then?"

"Yes, that's right," Sofia said with a nod. "May I come in?" ...She didn't understand why Ruby was so caught up on him.

"Of course." Mm. Just as normal as any other boy. Princess Amber was sitting in front of a large mirror that was propped up on a desk and seemed to be brushing her hair. Sofia wasn't sure why as it already looked perfect. "What happened to being excited for all those new shoes, Amber?" Princess Amber only seemed to sniff, turning her head away. She wondered what it was like, having a twin. She didn't know any twins. "I'm sorry about her, she's a little..." Prince James trailed off, not sure what to say. "Well. You can go ahead and start with me, if you want! Do I just sit anywhere?"

Sofia nodded and smiled. "Anywhere will be fine." Prince James looked at her for a moment longer before grinning and moving to sit on a rather large couch in the room.

"Here works. Just let me know whatever you need me to do." Hm. He kind of reminded her of Jade, almost. Maybe it was his tone of voice.

Sofia gave him a nod and knelt onto the ground, setting her bag beside. "Well, it would help if you took your shoes off. And it may tickle just a little."

"I think I'll be okay with a little bit of tickling," Prince James laughed, kicking his shoes off. From the desk, Princess Amber was finally speaking to her - sort of. Sofia was pretty sure she wasn't looking at her.

"So you live down in that village, then."

"Where else?" Sofia glanced back up at Prince James as she began to measure him. "Are you thinking about any specific kind of shoes you want?"

"Not really, actually. Amber's the one crazy about shoes," Prince James laughed. "I'll just trust your judgement… Oh, I just realized I didn't even ask your name. I'm sorry."

"Oh. I'm Sofia." Sofia stuck her tongue out, tilting her head as she adjusted and measured.

"It's nice to meet you, Sofia."

"So this is what you do for a living, Sofia? Shoes?"

"Oh, my mom more than me, but yeah. Once she retires, it'll be me."

"Mm." Well, that was a rather strange way to end a conversation. Maybe it was a royal thing. Speaking of, she should take Prince James' boot sizes. Boots would be best for a prince who was always running around.

"You're a junior knight, right? What kind of weather do you run into the most?"

"Oh, well, mud. A lot of mud and rough terrain most of the time." A lot of rain and hills, then. Definitely boots of some kind.

"Hm... Okay. I think I have a waterproof polish- Cold weather, or no?"

"Not really. Sometimes during the winter, but generally it's pretty warm or cool at the most."

"Okay, so then we don't need wool…" Sofia continued to mumble little notes to herself. "Any colors?"

"The colors the knights use would be best, but maybe some of the kingdom colors, too." Alright, that should be easy enough. Colors were the fun part, anyways.

"Okay. I think that's all I need." Sofia rose and turned with a smile. "Okay. Your turn, Princess Amber."

"I don't think I really need new shoes." Princess Amber didn't even look at her, still brushing her hair in the mirror. "I'm quite fine."

"Oh, are you sure?"

" _Quite_."

"Okay!" Sofia brushed herself off with a bright smile. "If you're sure, then I guess we're done." Neither of them really responded, James only going over to Amber and chatting to her at once about something. They were so  _dismissive_  and rude towards people. Sofia frowned. "Hm." She gathered her things and turned to leave-

"You're supposed to  _bow_  before leaving the presence of royals. Don't they teach you even that much in your tiny village?"

"Not particularly, we never really have royals to meet." Sofia turned and gave the two a curtsey. "Your Highnesses." Lingering for a moment to make sure they had nothing else to say, Sofia gave a last smile before taking her bag and leaving the room. Maybe the problem was they just needed to meet more people their age. She'd probably be cranky, too, cooped up in this big castle all day. She'd hardly seen any other people. It sounded lonely. She hummed, looking around. Well… She was told she could explore.

Picking a random direction, Sofia began to walk through the castle, looking around curiously. It really  _was_  a big castle, wasn't it? Maybe she should count all the vases. There seemed to be a few in every hallway. Though it did seem to brighten the castle up considerably. A few even had flowers which seemed to help even more. Yes, they could definitely use a bit more color. It helped quite a bit- Ooh, stairs. Stairs always meant something interesting in a castle. Wasn't there a tower around here? Just as Sofia was about to climb the stairs, she heard a door close at the top- "I just  _know_  that we'll get it this time, Wormy!"

" _Cedric?!_ " There was dead silence before Sofia heard frantic running down the steps, Cedric almost tripping as he came into view before staring at her with wide eyes.

"You- Sofia? What- What are  _you_  doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing! What are you doing in the castle?!"

"Me? Oh- I'm, uh, right. That's a good question!" Cedric looked to the crow on his shoulder. " _We_  are... What are we doing?" Wormwood cawed at him, and Sofia waited patiently. "We're lost." Cedric looked to regret the words as soon as they were out.

Sofia bit her lip. "I promise I'm not laughing." It seemed Cedric couldn't come up with another excuse as he simply sighed in what seemed like defeat.

"If you  _must_  know, I work here."

"You work here? That's  _amazing!_ " Sofia beamed up at him. "I just got done with a fitting for Prince James!"

"Ah, yes. Working with him must have been  _delightful_. At least you didn't have to deal with our dear princess, I suppose."

"No, it was strange. I was supposed to fit both of them, but Princess Amber decided she didn't want new shoes."

"Shoes- You make shoes?" Of course- Ah, fitting. Tailoring and seamstressing  _was_  the first thing most people thought first, she supposed.

"Yeah," Sofia told him with a nod, inching to the side. "My mom's a cobbler, and in a few years, I'll take over for her."

"Oh- Wait. Princess Amber didn't want new shoes?" Cedric frowned, crossing his arms. "What did you do to make her not want new  _shoes_? All she complains about is how she doesn't have enough!"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Sofia continued to shuffle, crossing her own arms at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You must have done something she didn't like. Then again, she doesn't much like anything or anyone," Cedric snorted, suddenly narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing."

"What do you mean what am I-" Sofia's eyes darted further down the hall. "Oh my  _goodness!_ "

"What? What's wrong?" Cedric spun around to look and that was when Sofia took her chance, the crow on Cedric's shoulder cawing loudly. By the time Cedric turned again and cried out, Sofia was already halfway up the stairs, laughing as she sped away. "Sofia! Come back!" And miss out on seeing a  _magical workshop?_  Sofia got to the top and yanked the door open, her mouth dropping as she looked around. It was so big, and there were so many books...

She probably would have gone straight in if Cedric hadn't slipped in before her and held his arms out wide, panicked look on his face, "Okay, great, you've seen the workshop, magic happens here, yep, just that, can we go now? Please?" Sofia looked at him, head tilting before she easily slipped under his arm and inside the workshop.

"This is ah. Mazing." The crow was cawing and chattering loudly, Cedric groaning as he tried to steer her away from things without touching her.

"Yes, yes, amazing, wonderful, can we please just-"

"Cedric?"

Sofia turned, glancing back to Cedric. "Who's that?"

"That? No one. No one at all."

"I thought you and Wormwood went out to get more supplies!" Around the corner walked  _Goodwin the Great_. "We have those potions to finish, remember." Sofia's jaw dropped. She may have been just a girl from the village, but she wasn't stupid. She could put two and two together. And four was turning into Cedric being the son of...

"We got distracted," Cedric sighed, ruffling the crow - Wormwood's? - feathers. "We got very distracted."

"You're… You're Goodwin the Great."

"That would indeed be me." Goodwin the Great was talking to her. This was so-  _Cedric was the son of Goodwin the Great_. "And who would you be, young lady?"

"I- I- I-" Who was she, again?

"This is Sofia, a shoemaker from the village who was asked to do the royal fittings of Prince James and Princess Amber," Cedric said quietly, glancing at her a bit oddly. "She helped me gather the flowers last week, as well, so I thought I would show her the workshop where you work. I hope you don't mind."

"Sofia Shoemaker- It is  _such_  an honor to meet you, your sorcery, I've read all about you, and everything you've done, and is it really true that you defeated a two-headed dragon single-handedly-"

"Oh, wow, is that the time already! We really should go, Sofia, so you're not late for breakfast." It was noon? "Come on, let's go, nice to have you here, bye bye."

"What- Hang on-  _Cedric!_ " Sofia turned on him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you, come on, let's go-"

"Now, hold on there, Cedric, I'm sure we can let your friend stay a bit longer. I've never actually gotten to meet a friend of yours!" Hearing the words from Cedric's father, Sofia looked up at Cedric with as bright a smile she could manage.

"Yes, there's a reason for that," Cedric muttered, glancing to Sofia. "I suppose as long as she doesn't have anywhere to be-"

"Nope! I'm all done!"

"Here, my dear, let me show you around the workshop while you're here." She was being shown around the workshop of Goodwin the Great. Had she died and gone to heaven?

"Alright," she said faintly. She could die today and she would be happy- She was friends with the son of Goodwin the Great. And she thought Cedric had been amazing before! "Wait." She turned back to Cedric. "Then what's your magical name?"

"Cedric." That wasn't a very magical name. "I'm still an apprentice. I don't have a title."

"You only get the last part when you're not an apprentice?"

"Typically, my dear, a sorcerer earns their title after they do some great magical deed! Why, I got my own deed during that debacle with that two-headed dragon you were talking about. There I was, wand lost, nothing between the kingdom and the dragon but me!"

As Goodwin talked, Cedric slipped behind him, mimicking the gestures and words perfectly. Sofia giggled slightly before tilting her head. "Well… You're friends with me. I think that's pretty great."

"Cedric the Great doesn't sound so great," Cedric laughed. "Thank you, though."

"So-" Sofia turned her attention back to Cedric. "So that means that you go to Hexley Hall for Special Sorcerers!"

"Yes, I do. I'm doing my independent study right now-"

"And in a few weeks he'll be finishing up with his thesis as he takes over as royal sorcerer!"

Sofia's eyes widened. " _You're_  going to be royal sorcerer? But you're so young!"

"There have been younger royal sorcerers," Cedric shrugged, crossing his arms. "I'm nineteen. My sister had the ability to be a royal sorcerer when she was seventeen and B'lithia's current sorcerer took the position when he was sixteen." Sofia could have sworn she heard Cedric mutter a 'show-off' under his breath.

"Oh wow... I'm not even ready to take over the  _shoe shop,_ " she said in awe. "I can't even imagine being a  _royal sorcerer._ " While Goodwin puffed up with pride over Cedric, Cedric looked… Oh. That was a very sad expression.

"He's going to be the best royal sorcerer there is!"

Sofia bit at her lip before holding a hand out. "Cedric. You said you were going to show me the gardens?"

"I did?" Cedric blinked before his eyes widened. "Yes! Yes, I did. I'll just- We'll do that now." Sofia turned and curtseyed to Goodwin.

"It was an honor to meet you, Your Sorcery."

"And it was a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"Why are we going to the gardens?" Cedric asked quietly, leading Sofia down the stairs and away from the tower. "The way you were going on I thought you would have wanted to stay in there for the rest of the week." Sofia frowned the moment they were out of the tower.

"Why does it seem like you don't want to be royal sorcerer?" That didn't seem to bring an immediate answer, Cedric looking away from her and out towards one of the windows.

"The gardens are rather nice. Good time of day to visit them, too."

"Cedric," Sofia frowned. "I thought we were friends."

"To be fair, we've only known each other for a grand total of an hour. Maybe two."

"...But we're still friends."

"The royal sorcerer is- It's such- It's-" Cedric waved his hands about, looking frustrated beyond belief. "I don't want the position when I'm only going to ruin everything!"

"What do you mean 'ruin everything?'"

"I can never do a spell right! I always mess it up! Potions explode, spells backfire, and the only thing I seem to be  _good_  at are hexes- No one wants to a royal sorcerer who can do nothing but hex."

"Well..." Sofia frowned as the two continued to walk. "All good things come with practice." When they came to a stop, she looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, wow... The garden is gorgeous..."

"I thought so too when I first saw it," Cedric laughed. "I only started living in the castle a month or so ago. Da wants me to learn more about how things at the castle work before I'm given the title."

Sofia paused. "Your accent changed."

"What?" Cedric blinked before his cheeks flushed red. "Oh, er, it- That's strange."

"No. I like it." She smiled before stepping into the garden. "I think you just need a little practice."

"I've been 'practicing' since I was a child," Cedric sighed. "It hasn't worked out well."

"Um… Turn that flower purple."

"I- What?" Cedric gave her a very odd look. "Why would I turn the flower purple?"

"Because you need to practice, and purple is the best color."

"I don't know about that," Cedric sighed, pulling out his wand in one smooth motion and holding it to the petal of the flower before pausing and looking to Sofia. "This probably won't work."

"Any magic is better than witch hexes." Looking away from her, Cedric looked at the flower nervously as Wormwood cawed something to him. He tapped the petal, mumbled something under his breath, and… It was pink. "Oh," Sofia said with a smile. "It's pretty." She held the flower gently before pausing. "Is it okay if I take this?"

"Oh, um, yes- Of course. I doubt they'll notice a single flower missing out of all of this," Cedric shrugged, plucking it by the stem and handing it to Sofia. "Sorry. It's not purple."

Sofia smiled and tucked the flower behind her ear. "I still love it."

"Oh." Cedric gave a small grin. "Good- Good. I'm glad. So, uh, you like magic, then?"

"Like it? I  _love_  it. This is going to sound silly." Sofia glanced away. "I wished, when I was younger, that I could go to Hexley Hall and learn magic."

"I don't think that sounds silly at all." That… That was probably the first time someone hadn't laughed when she told them that. "Enchancia is a magical kingdom, so it's possible you have magic and just don't know it, yet."

"Me? With magic?" Sofia gave a small laugh. "Right. Okay. I think you've had too many potions."

"It wouldn't be that much of a surprise," Cedric frowned. "You might not have a lot of it, but most people have at least a little magic."

"I'm not some  _sorceress._  I'm..." Sofia looked down at herself. "I'm Sofia."

"Sometimes, that's more than enough." Aw. That was so sweet! "Or at least, that's what I've heard. Or something like it. We should- We should probably go. Somewhere."

"Should we? I really like these gardens."

"Well- I mean, we can walk around a bit longer, I suppose." Cedric batted away a cawing Wormwood, clearing his throat.

"They are pretty- Turn that one purple."

"I think we just saw that I can't really do purple."

"Well, I won't stop asking until you can." This flower turned out to be blue, but it was closer than pink! Maybe. Cedric snapped it off and handed it to her. "Oh- Thank you!" Sofia laughed and nudged him. "By the end of this, I'll have a great bouquet to take home."

"I suppose you will," Cedric sighed. The next flower was red, but there looked to be purple spots on it, at least. "Maybe you can make it a present to give to someone. There's probably a birthday or two coming up."

"Oh, yeah," Sofia said with a nod. "My birthday is in two weeks."

* * *

Two weeks. Sofia's birthday was in two weeks. For having only just met the girl and having only known her briefly, the fact it was so soon was very important, for some reason. "Really? How old will you be turning? You said you'd be taking over for your mum in a few years?"

"Oh- Oh, I'll be turning seventeen." Sofia looked around before pointing at another flower. "That one." Seventeen. She was actually close to his age, wasn't she?

Tapping the flower and turning it a bright, glaring orange, Cedric glared at it as he handed it over to her, "I hate that color." Sofia laughed, the sound rather like the nearby fountain as she took the flower.

"That one." Merlin's mushrooms, she was serious. She wasn't going to stop until he made one purple. Trying to focus on it this time, Cedric groaned as it came out black.

"Maybe purple is just a bad color for me."

"It's okay. I like them. But we're still going to keep trying. What's the spell you're using?"

"It's a color changing spell. It  _should_  change the color to whatever color you're thinking of."

"...But what's the spell?"

"Colorio chango."

"Have you tried to say the color after the spell?"

Sighing, Cedric pointed his wand at another flower. "Colorio chango - purple." Cedric's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the flower turned a dark purple.

"See? I knew you could do it!" That was- That was literally all it took? Saying an extra word? That was so- No other sorcerer had to say the name of the color! That was so stupid.

"Mm." Plucking the flower, Cedric narrowed his eyes at it and said the spell again, this time with blue. Green. Red. Yellow. Purple, again. It all worked perfectly.

"Oh wow," Sofia said, seeming to smile again at his side. This girl seemed to be all smiles. "That's amazing, Cedric."

"Is it?" Cedric shrugged, handing her the flower. "Happy almost birthday." She laughed again, taking the flower and beginning to braid them all into her hair. "We should be getting you back. Most likely, they're wondering after you."

"I guess you're right. You're still coming down for flowers soon, right?" Ah, he had told her that he would be back soon. Nodding slowly, Cedric glanced to Wormwood as he flew back to land on his shoulder.

"We shouldn't need any for three weeks, at least." Three weeks? Hm.

"I'll be down there this coming Saturday for more." Sofia's smile brightened, and it was somehow brighter than any he'd seen from Amber, perfect as her teeth were.

"Oh, you really  _are_  taken with her," Wormwood sighed, Cedric beyond grateful that the average person couldn't understand familiars. Sofia only continued to smile, looping her arm with his and leading them out of the garden.

"Is now a good time to mention I don't know where I'm going?" Trying not to burst out into laughter at Sofia's confession, Cedric took a moment to look around himself, and, hm.

"That depends on if I mention the fact I don't know where we are." That had Sofia bursting into laughter beside him.

"We'll figure something out! Twelve!"

"Twelve? Twelve what?"

"Oh, sorry, that's the twelfth vase I've seen so far. Seventh with flowers in it."

"That's very specific." Quirky, but… It somehow made sense to count the vases and the ones that had flowers- Or, well, it made sense for Sofia to count them.

"The vases make it all more bright in here, especially with flowers." Huh. He never thought about the castle without vases, but it did seem to brighten up the castle.

"That's probably Baileywick's touch. He's always doing little things to make the castle feel like home to everyone."

"Oh. That's sweet." ...It… It almost sounded like she meant that. Sincerely. It looked like it too, but every time he'd ever heard someone say that, it was so patronizing.

"I… I suppose so." This girl just seemed as if she was  _honestly_  sweet about everything. It- It was certainly different. "The exit should be over here. Somewhere."

"Has anyone made a map of the castle?"

"Oh, er... I don't think so?"

"Not  _yet,_  then."

"I'm not sure if anyone would ever use a map of the castle." It was such an odd thing, too. "Why would anyone  _need_  a map?"

"Well- Well because! Did you know there's a hundred forty three rooms across four floors? That's at least thirty two and a half rooms per floor, not including any that aren't being used!"

"I… I did not know that?" Why would anyone know that? Why would anyone want to know that! This girl was so strange. Cedric kind of loved that. "Where did you even- Baileywick?"

"Mhm. There's only two hundred and seven windows, though. Do you think that's window panes, or frame?"

"There's a difference?" What in the name of the Everrealm was the difference between a pane and a frame?

"Well sure!" Sofia gestured to the nearest window. "One fixture, four panes, so he must mean frame."

"You had to fall in love with the strangest one of them all," Wormwood grumbled, Cedric swatting at him and please. He was curious, he was not in- He wasn't- Curious. Just curious.

"Cedric. I was just about to find the two of you." Startling at coming across his father, Cedric blinked at him before smirking at Sofia.

"See? I knew where we were going." He felt much better now. He didn't get lost, the village had just been a freak accident.

"Well, at least one of us did." Sofia shot him a smile before standing in front of Goodwin and curtseying low. "It was such an honor, Mr. Goodwin, thank you so much for letting me see your workshop-"

"Oh, it was no problem, my dear, none at all." Hm. Goodwin was happy. Too happy. The man had to be up to something because he  _loved_  to meddle in Cedric's life. Sofia turned to the twins - why were the twins there - and gave a short dip, hardly there.

"Your Highnesses." While James raised his eyebrows, Amber glared. Cedric could only grin in delight because this was the first time someone hadn't fallen in love with the twins upon first meeting them. Sofia then turned to Roland and gave him the same curtsey. "Thank you for having us, Your Majesty."

"The pleasure was all ours, Sofia." Roland gave her and who was most likely her mother both a smile. "I hope we see you two again soon." Roland really was a great ruler. Cedric was dreading the day the twins took over. Sofia gave Cedric a final smile before turning with her mother and leaving, the two speaking quietly with one another.

The moment the two were out of earshot, Amber hummed. "You know, and here I thought you'd said you could never possibly pursue anyone with a lower intelligence than yours, and you'd never find someone that could match your wit."

"I'm rather surprised you remember anything I say, Princess Amber. You usually do your best to pretend I'm invisible." Ugh, there went his good mood, he supposed.

"You seem to do the same. And yet you come strolling down with that  _girl_  on your arm."

"I'm afraid I don't know why you're so upset, Princess Amber." Oh, he'd sure like to give her something to really be upset about, though.

"I suppose it makes sense," Amber said with a nasty smile. "You suit each other."

"And just  _what_ , Princess Amber, is that supposed to mean?"

"She doesn't seem to know anything, either."

"Yes, I'm certain you came to know everything about her in the few brief moments you talked to her." Not know anything? Sofia seemed to know more than them all combined the way she rattled off everything about the castle so easily.

"I had to  _tell_  that little village mouse to curtsey. She nearly left without showing James or I one bit of respect."

"How terrible an idea that someone would fail to show you any respect, Princess Amber." So that's what that dip of the head had been about instead of a proper curtsey. Cedric liked Sofia even more.

"How sweet," Amber sneered, her voice sickly sweet. That was the tone he'd come to expect accompanied with those words. "You do fancy that little mouse."

"Excuse me, Princess Amber, but I have work to do for our fathers today. It was a pleasure to talk to you as always." Cedric gave the proper bow that was expected of him, trying not to let the hatred in his eyes be seen. Judging by her smirk, it unfortunately was.

" _Apprentice_  Cedric." Turning on his heel, Cedric left as quickly as he could, fuming as Wormwood huffed on his shoulders.

"Such a spoiled little thing she became. If you'd like, I can try to peck her eyes out."

"I've told you, Wormy, we won't assassinate her until her coronation."

"Hmph." Amber was getting worse, though. At this rate, she might manage to get her coronation day sooner than they all expected, and that would be good for no one. Cedric didn't have much time to figure out a way to save Enchancia from their soon-to-be queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, one and all! I realized it has been a time since this has been updated, so may as well, huh? Hope everyone is having a splendid day, even if you don't celebrate the holiday. And thank you for reading this. Happy Holidays! ~Kas

"Alright, so Ruby and Jade are certainly coming, but is there anyone else you want to invite to your party, Sofia? It's not every day you turn seventeen, after all!"

"Um… Do you think I can invite Cedric? Do you think he'd come?"

"Cedric? The friend you made up at the castle?"

Sofia gave a small nod. "He's the apprentice of the royal sorcerer."

"I don't see why you can't invite him. We'll send out an invitation, alright?" Miranda wrote something down, smiling over at Sofia. "Anyone else you want to invite?"

"No, I think that's it. I'd like something small, this year." Just a few of her good friends and spending time together sounded like a great way to spend her birthday.

Miranda smiled, pulling Sofia into a quick hug. "I already know you'll probably say you're fine, but is there anything you want this year?"

"Mm… Just the people I care about."

"Oh, Sofia." Miranda hugged her more tightly this time, kissing at the top of her head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Mom," she laughed, shaking her head and hugging her mother tightly. If anything, Sofia wasn't sure what she had done to deserve Miranda as a mother. She was so wonderful! "You really think he'll come?"

"I'm not sure, but once you make a friend it's hard for them to say no to you, Sofia."

Sofia nodded and looked around the house. "Then I guess we'd better start cleaning things up!"

"I guess so. You start upstairs and I'll start down here. We'll meet in the kitchen for lunch and then we'll go take care of today's orders. Sound good?"

"That sounds  _great,_  Mom." Running up the stairs, Sofia rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She loved her birthday parties because it was just another excuse to have all her friends together in one place - and this time she would have Cedric with her! It was going to be the best birthday ever. Maybe she was right and Cedric would come!

She really liked having Cedric as a friend. She was sure that they would get along even more the more time they spent together - and he was a sorcerer! That was so amazing!

::

"Hey, Jade! You're coming to my birthday, right?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything! Anyone besides me and Ruby coming?"

"I…" Sofia smiled. "I may have invited Cedric."

"The creepy magic guy who looked ready to burn the village to the ground?" Wha- That wasn't nice. Cedric had been a little rude at first, but he was wonderful once someone got to know him!

"He's not creepy- Jade! He works up at the  _castle!_ "

"He-! Wait, he does?" Jade paused, narrowing her eyes. "What does he do at the castle?"

Sofia bit her lip. "I'll… let him tell you. If he comes. He hasn't responded."

"I'm sure he will," Jade waved off quickly. "Do you think he could introduce me to Prince James? I bet he could. Can't you just imagine it, Sofia, meeting the  _prince_."

"Oh. He's okay," Sofia said with a small shrug. "He wasn't impolite."

"Oh- Oh! That's right! You and your mom had a job up at the castle! He was probably so incredible- He's a knight, you know. Can you imagine. He's probably going to go on quests when he's older."

"Like I said. He was okay. I still don't understand what you and Ruby see in him." Prince James had been... Not  _rude_ , but not very nice, either. Princess Amber had been even worse.

"He's gorgeous is what!"

"...Oh." Sofia hummed. "I guess he was alright."

"Alright? Well, then, how was Princess Amber?"

"Well, um… She…" Sofia bit her lip, looking away.

"Oh she was that bad, then," Jade winced. "I mean, we all knew she was kind of spoiled and all that, but if  _you_  can't find something nice to say about her, well. Jeez."

"She was pretty?"

"Oh, Sofia."

Sofia frowned, turning her head away. "What?"

"You're terrible at not liking people, but you're even worse at hiding that you don't like them. Well, that's okay, like I said, we all knew she was awful. C'mon, let's go tell Ruby about your party. Maybe a few village boys would like to come, too."

"Oh, um, actually? I was going to have a small party, this year. Just my close- Do you think they'll understand? Will they feel bad?"

"I think they'll understand, Sofia, no worries. Just you, me, Ruby, your mom, and your new… friend."

Sofia's eyes narrowed. "Why'd you say friend like that?"

"Like what?" Jade blinked with fake innocence before running off, Sofia huffing. Cedric was a great friend. She hoped he made it to her birthday.

::

When Sofia opened the door, it was with a bright smile. "Ruby! Jade!"

"Happy birthday, Sofia!" Both her friends were smiling just as bright, presents in their arms. Sofia smiled and opened the door wider for her friends. She stood on her toes to look over their heads, looking around the square. There were quite a few people out and about, but she didn't see who she was looking for. Maybe he was just late..

"Thanks," she told the two of them absently. "I don't… suppose-"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Ruby sighed, pulling Sofia back inside. "It's a long way from the castle down to your house after all, right?"

"I… Yeah, I guess it is." Sofia gave a shake of her head. "Come on. Mom's finishing lunch right now."

"Lunch sounds delicious." Jade was already in the kitchen. "Hi, Mom." Sofia tried not to laugh. It was always great that they all could call each other's mother's 'mom.' They were close. It was nice.

"Hello, Jade," Miranda chuckled. "Sit down girls, lunch is almost ready."

"I'm not really hungry," Sofia said, looking out the window again. Maybe he would be showing up any second now. She just had to be patient.

"And yet, you'll eat anyways." Miranda steered her away from the window. "He'll be here soon, Sofia, don't worry."

"He never sent anything back... Do you think he never got it?"

"He does work in the castle, Sofia. Maybe he's doing important work right now." Right. Important work. That's why he was late.

"Right. Right, important work…" They sat down to lunch, Sofia still glancing at the door, but easily being drawn into conversation by Ruby and Jade. It seemed the extra presents they brought was explained by some of their friends in the village wanting to pass on a few gifts to Sofia, which was sweet of them, but it wasn't like she needed them.

Hearing a knock, Sofia stood quickly. "I'll get it!" Rushing to the door, Sofia jerked it open and startled in surprise because oh, that wasn't Cedric.

"Happy birthday, Sofia."

"Oh, Mason. Thank you." She glanced back behind him. Still no Cedric.

"I just wanted to give you my present myself this year. I hope you like it." Mm, maybe the carriage had broken a wheel and that's why he was late?

"Oh. Thank you so much. You're a good friend." Sofia took the present from him, watching the road.

"Only as good as you. I'll see you around later, then?" Where  _was_  he?

"Yeah- Yeah, I'll see you, Mason." Maybe… Maybe he'd decided not to come. Maybe he didn't like how pushy she'd been. Closing the door with a sigh, she walked back over to the table.

"Sofia? Hey, you alright?"

"He's not coming, is he?"

"You know what, if he doesn't come then he can go-" A sharp cawing from the window cut off whatever Jade was about to say, Sofia turning to see a black crow resting on the windowsill.

Sofia stared before she immediately brightened. "Wormwood?!" The crow looked at her as if to say 'who else' before flapping his wings and flying back out, Sofia rushing to the pull the door open and follow his path. Sofia seemed to only take a few steps before she saw- " _Cedric!_ "

From across the small plaza, Cedric waved his arm before running over to her, panting for breath once he stopped in front of her, Wormwood flying around him. "Sorry - I'm - late." Oh, dear, how much had he run?

"Oh, I'm just glad you're here. Come on!" Sofia pulled on his arm towards her house. Wormwood was cawing about something or other as Cedric followed after her.

"I, um- Sorry- I'm really sorry I was so late, Sofia, I got wrapped up in helping Da with something and then there wasn't a carriage to spare so I had to run most of the way here." Aw, was that what his accent sounded like when he wasn't holding back?

"It's okay," she told him with a quiet laugh. "Like I said. I'm just glad you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cedric followed her into the house, smiling at Miranda. "Hello. I'm Cedric. Sorry for being late."

Miranda smiled and shook his hand. "Cedric. We've heard so much about you."

"Oh, um, sorry." Cedric looked back to Sofia. "I hope it wasn't all bad."

" _Bad?_ "

Jade snorted. "Sofia physically can't say anything bad about someone. We think it's a curse."

"That would explain quite a bit," Cedric agreed- Hey! Sofia just didn't think there was any point in saying the bad about someone, was all.

"It's just like mom taught me-"

"'If I don't have anything nice to say, I don't say anything at all,'" Ruby said, beating her to it. "We know."

"Hmph."

"It's nice to have you here, Cedric," Miranda said, effortlessly steering him into a seat and setting a plate of food in front of him. "Why don't you eat something? You look exhausted." Sofia took a breath and smiled. Good. Cedric had come. Now the day was- Who was knocking at the door? The others looked just as confused, Ruby shaking her head.

"Who else do you know?" Which- Alright, that was a fair point.

Sofia shrugged, opening the door- "Oh. Hi there, Elijah."

"Hey, Sofia." Elijah was holding out- Oh. A gift. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you so much, Elijah. How are the new shoes working?"

"They're wonderful, Sofia." Elijah smiled brilliantly. "I hope I'll see you later this week, maybe?" Behind her, she heard what sounded like an odd noise from Cedric. It almost sounded like a scoff, but it could have been a cough.

"Of course you will," she told him with a smile of her own. "We live next door to each other."

"That isn't quite-"

"Sofia, I just remembered I wanted to tell you something Da discovered the other day in the workshop."

Sofia immediately turned to Cedric, grin growing. "Discovered? Really? That sounds amazing! Sorry, Elijah, I have to go." Closing the door, Sofia went back over to the table, Cedric smiling at her.

"Well, not quite  _discovered_  discovered, but discovered a new variation of a mutating spell."

"So… Cedric. Sofia said you worked in the castle. What do you do?" Oh dear. Ruby and jade had that look in their eyes.

"Oh, um, I apprentice under my Da, technically." It seemed outside the castle, or when Cedric was relaxed, he didn't try to have that high class accent that Princess Amber and Prince James had.

"Your dad… does magic at the castle," Jade said slowly, watching him like a cat.

"Oh, well, er, yes, he does." Oh, dear, Cedric probably didn't want them to know who his father was. "Like I said, I just apprentice under him right now."

"Well, I- Oh, honestly!" Who on earth could be at the door  _this_  time?

"This is gonna be a long day," Ruby sighed, and Sofia was inclined to agree with her.

"Hey, Sofia." Oh, for goodness sake.

"Oh. Hi, Stephen," she said quietly, glancing back to her friends. This perfect day wasn't so perfect, anymore. It wasn't that she didn't like Stephen! He was nice! She just knew he was really  _really_  nice to her.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and watch you open this." Stephen held a wrapped present, smile wide. "It's not much, but it's something I thought you might like."

Sofia gently took the present from him. "Oh, Stephen, you really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did. You got me something for my birthday and you're always doing so much for everybody else. It was the  _least_  I could do, Sofia, really."

"Oh… Alright." Sofia gave a soft sigh and unwrapped the present, opening the box. "...Oh…" It was a thick winter cloak that looked more fitting for something Princess Amber might have than  _she_  ever would.

"I remember you mentioned your tore your coat near the end of winter, so I thought you might like a new one."

"Oh, Stephen… I really can't accept this." It must have cost a hundred, and here he was. Giving it to her.

"I have to insist. It's a gift, Sofia." Stephan smiled at her. "Just accept it."

"I… Alright. Okay." She really hoped he didn't take this the wrong way.

"Good- I'm glad. I'll see you later then, Sofia." Sofia gently closed the door and promptly turned around and groaned.

"I told you Stephen was looking to see you," Jade pointed out. "Amazing cloak, though."

"But I don't like him the way he likes me! It feels like I'm taking advantage of him."

"I say take the free stuff," Ruby laughed, smiling sweetly at Miranda's look. "It  _is_  a birthday present, after all. It'd be rude to return it."

"I guess..."

"Speaking of presents," Miranda said with a warm smile. "You have a few to choose from." Taking her mom's lead, Sofia nodded and walked to the table, choosing a present with blue wrapping and yellow ribbon.

"Oo, open it, open it, open it." Laughing at her friend's chanting, Sofia carefully opened the present, noticing that Cedric was mumbling something to Wormwood before smiling at her.

Sofia opened it- "Oh boy." A small  _necklace._  "Who-" The note prominently said 'Mason.' "Oh…"

"I guess a lot of them wanted to repay you for the gifts you got them," Ruby mused, grinning at Jade. "You're not the favorite."

"Hmph. That's because she's Sofia! She can't  _not_  be nice to someone. It's in her bones."

"I don't know about that," Cedric snorted, grinning at Sofia. "Maybe you just don't realize when she's not being kind."

Sofia paused, turning to Cedric. "What?"

"Have you actually  _seen_  her not be nice to someone?"

"That can happen?"

"Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about. Sofia, why don't you open your next gift?" Wha- Sofia was always kind- Ah, Princess Amber. Well, that wasn't not kindness, it was more just... Vague annoyance. Princess Amber had been so rude. She hadn't done anything to that princess!

"Fine, fine- Oh, this is nice." Very pretty purple wrapping. "From Elijah." Well, at least they were being nice, she supposed. It was strange that they were getting her so many gifts, though. She thought she told them she didn't want anything in return.

"Maybe we should talk to everyone tomorrow," Ruby mused. "'Thank' them for you, and all that."

Sofia's eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like there wouldn't be much thanking?"

"Why  _Sofia_. We would never-" Jade was cut off by Ruby laughing, Jade huffing and frowning. "Okay, maybe not really thanking."

"...Not too much threatening," she finally told them with a smile, pushing aside the rest of the presents and picking up the bright red one. " _Ruby._ "

"Red is a good color!" Ruby beamed, sitting up. "Go on, go on, open it. I got you the best present cause I love you the most, you know."

"That's okay," Jade smirked. "Best for last, right? You wait to open mine, Sofia."

"You have very interesting friends," Cedric said quietly, smiling at the looks the girls shot him. "Observation."

"They're my best friends," Sofia told him, opening the present. "Oh, Ruby…" Inside was a beautiful little plush rabbit that looked to have been handsewn very carefully with old fabric.

"I didn't have enough of the same color, but I tried to make him as purple as possible." He was so soft!

"Ruby, thank you so much." Sofia hugged the little rabbit close. "I love him." Pulling the stuffed animal away again, she looked down at him before gently tapping his nose. "I'll call you Sage."

"Alright, not a bad present, I guess," Jade huffed, grinning anyways. "You did a really good job, Ruby. Sewing patch?"

"Sewing patch," Ruby nodded. "Mom helped me a little."

"I miss the Buttercups," Sofia said with a quiet laugh.

"They were good times," Jade sighed shoving a gift towards Sofia. "Now open mine."

Sofia laughed as she untied the string around the present and opened it. "Oh, Jade, thank you…" It had been a carefully wrapped flower pot with a flower already growing inside and looking beautiful. Attached were a bag of seeds.

"Now you can grow your own and take over the entire kingdom with flowers."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Sofia gently set the pot aside and hugged Jade tightly. Jade hugged her back just as tightly.

"Told you mine was best." A moment and she was tugging Ruby over into the hug, the girl laughing as she hugged them back anyways. "Good job on second place though, Ruby."

"Neither of you had the  _best_  present-"

"Because mine is the best." Oh, goodness, now the fights were going to get even worse, weren't they? Cedric didn't seem to notice the glares at all, only holding out a wrapped box that was all in different shades of purple. Sofia's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, Cedric, you didn't have to-"

"You really  _are_  too nice," Cedric sighed, pushing the gift into her hands. "I think you'll like this more than the flowers." Sofia slowly took it, glancing to Wormwood before opening the… Oh…

* * *

The run to get to the village had been horrible, and the fact he had almost forgotten Sofia's present  _after_  he had reached the bottom of the castle stairs had been  _awful_ , but Cedric was starting to think that it was all worth it when he saw Sofia open what he had gotten for her. "You seemed rather interested in magic, the other day." Granted it was an old wand, but Cedric had the feeling she'd adore it just because it was, of course, purple.

"You… You're giving this to me?"

"Are you entirely certain this is such a good idea, Cedric?" Waving off Wormwood's comment, Cedric shot him a glare.

"It'll be fine," he said as quietly as he could. "It's not like it'll cause any trouble." Before Wormwood could further argue, Sofia was suddenly wrapped around him,  _hugging_  him. "Oh, um- You're welcome?" That- That was a lot more excitement than he had accounted for.

" _Thank you._  But I still don't even know if I can do magic-"

"Oh, everyone can at least do basics - especially the fairy spells. I can teach you a few of those to start with, if you want."

Sofia looked up at him- Was she going to cry?! "I would love that."

"Oh, well, now you've done it," Wormwood cackled as Sofia hugged him even more tightly, Cedric patting at her back and, well. At least it looked like he won.

"I, um, I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you so much." Sofia pulled away, holding the wand close. "I have my own wand!"

"Good job on second place, Jade." The girls were now bickering, but Sofia at least looked to be near  _enchanted_  with the wand she was holding. He had a feeling she was never going to let it go.

"If she blows something up, it's on you," Wormwood muttered.

"And you really are completely sure I can keep it?"

"Absolutely. It won't be missed, trust me." Although if his dad noticed a wand missing, well, he'd come up with something. Somehow.

"But… Why? You hated me the minute you met me," she murmured, nearly drowned out by the other two.

"Oh, um, well…" Cedric floundered for a moment, avoiding her gaze. "I wouldn't use the word  _hate_." Annoyed, definitely, and distrustful, certainly, but he didn't actively go around hating every person he came across. "It… Let's just say you proved me wrong."

Sofia finally laughed. "You're probably not used to that." Hmph, and they said this girl couldn't say a bad word about anyone. She could certainly use sarcasm and sass, that was for sure.

"Now, now, no need to go around telling the truth. I really will teach you some spells, though. I think you could be good at this."

"Okay! What first?"

"First, you should probably focus on opening the rest of your presents," Cedric laughed. "There's still one or two left, I think."

"Oh, they're not that important." Oh dear. What sort of monster had he created?


End file.
